


Wrong Shirt

by 67policebox



Series: Wearing Eachothers Clothes [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pietro is a dork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 14:59:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4024225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/67policebox/pseuds/67policebox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pietro accidentally grabs Clint's shirt instead of his own and Tony notices.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrong Shirt

**Author's Note:**

> I am so obsessed with fluff sorry

Pietro awoke up to the sound of Tony banging on Clint's door across the hall. Normally, that wouldn't be a problem. The problem was that Clint was asleep in Pietro's bed next to him, both of them naked.  
"Oh shit..." Pietro muttered under his breath. He got up and grabbed a shirt and his pants and opened the door.  
"Hey, Tony." He said, trying to hide his nervousness.  
"Hey, have you seen Clint? He's not answering me." Tony asked.  
"Umm... no. I think he got up and went to get a coffee?" Pietro lied. Tony gave Pietro a once-over, smirked, and then asked "Are you sure?"  
"Umm... Why wouldn't I be?" Pietro looked down at his shirt and then realized that he hadn't grabbed his own shirt, but Clint's.  
"Shit! Umm... it's not what it looks like I swear! Oh fuck, shit..." Pietro stuttered out. Tony just busted out in laughter.  
"Oh my god, that's hilarious! Don't think you're special, I'm not gonna keep a secret for you. HEY GUYS!" Tony yelled, walking away while still laughing.  
"Oh, fuck me..." Pietro groaned.  
"Maybe later." Clint laughed.  
This little shit was awake the whole goddamn time.

**Author's Note:**

> leave a comment below with what you thought and what you want me to write next!


End file.
